Lovers and traditions
by IdunBlack
Summary: Porque cuando te estas por casar con otro, lo último que necesitas es la presencia del amor de tu vida. Albus/OC.
1. Cedrella POV

**Disclaimer.** Soy rubia y hablo inglés, pero no soy británica ni millonaria razones por las cuales, lamentablemente, no soy J. K. Rowling. Todo lo conocido es de su autoría. Lo que no, salió de esta otra mente rubia.

 **Aclaraciones.** Como saben Astoria morirá durante el verano de 2019 entonces decidí que Draco se casaría nuevamente y sería el padre de Cedrella. Ella nació cuando Scorpius tenía 16 años de edad.

* * *

 _"Sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta. Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras"_

Me mire al espejo. El vestido blanco estaba perfecto e impoluto, el maquillaje divino y el pelo con cada mechón en su lugar, formando un precioso moño bajo. Pero si alguien me observara, se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Muchas personas sueñan con el día de su boda, confieso que yo también lo hice durante algún tiempo. Creía que, al pasar el tiempo, lograría sentir algo por Antón.

Antón es _Anthony Aidan Rosier_ , mi prometido. Estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños. Algo normal en la ultra conservadora sociedad mágica Británica.

Me mire una vez más en el espejo de la elegante habitación; los techos de 5 metros de alto, los grandes ventanales de cristal cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde inglés. Una habitación en honor a Slytherin, para que la _princesa_ Malfoy se prepare para ser una Rosier.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, por lo que solo atine a decir  
– ¡Si no sos Antón pasa!  
– Agradezco no serlo, querida – me respondió mi interlocutor arrastrando la última palabra mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta.  
– No te esperaba acá – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta, quería poder hablar con él tranquila.  
– Soy el Ministro, debo ser quien oficie esto. ¿Cómo justificaría mi negativa a hacerlo? 'No, pasa que Cedrella es mi novia' Igualmente pensaba venir, nunca pensé en justificarme para faltar – me respondió, pero fue el detalle de no mencionar que éramos lo que más le agradecí, él sabía cuánto me duele ese hecho. No importa su separación de hecho, ni que él se hubiese casado cuando yo era una nena de 8 años; él era un hombre casado y yo estaba comprometida con otro, era su amante. Y dolía, mierda que dolía.  
– Igualmente creo que no deberías haber venido. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor – le suplique mientras daba un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarme de él – Por favor – pero fue más rápido y me envolvió entre sus brazos, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Me quede quieta unos segundos, mientras hacía que se siente en el Chaise Lounge que había a los pies de la cama. Necesitaba eso, sentirme como en casa, al menos una vez más.

No tengo una fecha exacta de "cuando comenzó nuestra relación"; es decir, nos conocemos desde que nací; para ese entonces él ya era el amigo inseparable de mi hermano mayor. A fin de cuentas, soy la hija del segundo matrimonio de mi padre.

Pero paso la vida y, cuando Scorpius dejo la casa familiar y se fue a vivir a Londres, deje de verlo. Nos reencontramos hace cuatro años, después de casi dieciocho, cuando estaba haciendo una pasantía en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, del que él es miembro desde hace quince años y dirigía para ese entonces.

De hecho, prefiero poner como inicio de esto la primera vez que nos despartamos juntos, en la misma cama. Fue en mi departamento de Soho la noche después de celebrar un tratado que nos había llevado meses de trabajo. Habíamos ido a un pub muggle junto con otros empleados del Departamento y, como se suele decir, una cosa llevo a la otra.

 _Al despertarme, me di cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de alguien._

– _Buenos días – dijo al verme despertar, parecía que llevaba un buen rato mirando como dormía._

– _Albus, yo… – le dije, pero me callo con un dedo sobre mi boca._

– _No digas nada, por favor – me respondió parándose, mientras se paraba y buscaba su ropa –. Discúlpame vos a mí. Soy un hombre casado y se de tu compromiso con el hijo de un conocido._

– _¡Ay por favor, Severus! Somos dos adultos – le respondí mientras me empezaba a enojar – y quiero dejar que algo fluya por primera vez en mi vida. Si tenía que ser solo una noche de buen sexo, será eso; sino será lo que deba ser o no será nada. ¿Quieres te o café para desayunar? – le pregunte con frialdad, intentando no discutir más. Odio las discusiones como pocas cosas en la vida._

La realidad es que, si bien no trabajo en el Ministerio sino en el área de "Asuntos Públicos", que es la forma elegante de llamar a las relaciones que como holding debemos tener con el Ministerio, del grupo Malfoy. Después de esa noche, siguieron muchas más a lo largo de los años. Intentamos dejarlo en más de una oportunidad, como cuando supe que estaba esperando a su segunda hija, ahí estuvimos casa un año sin vernos. Pero siempre terminábamos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando volví de mis recuerdos, me encontré cubierta por los brazos de mi amante, mientras sentía como mis ojos ardían.

Quería llorar, gritar, enojarme con todos. Pero a la que le había faltado la valentía para reconocer que debía romper urgente el compromiso con Anthony había sido yo; él había cumplido con su parte y se había separado de su esposa. Al menos los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos, viviendo en pareja como si fuésemos dos personas más del montón, me ayudarían a seguir adelante cuando el tiempo pase.

Sentimos como alguien llamaba a la puerta, por lo que nos alejamos un poco.

– Soy yo, no se hagan problema – dijo Scorpius mientras entraba e intentando sonreír continuaba – Es hora de terminar con todo esto. Lo siento.

– Si, ya vamos – le dije a mi hermano, mientras me paraba y acomodaba mi vestido.

– Voy bajando – dijo secamente él, mientras me abrazaba de nuevo para irse – Los veo ahí – dijo y con la cabeza baja cerró la puerta.

Me dolió verlo salir de ahí, sentir que me había dejado para siempre. Que hasta ahí habíamos llegado.

– Sé que no termina acá, hermanita – dijo mirándome, parecía saber tan bien como se sentía.

– Espero que tengas razón Scorp. ¿Bajamos? – le pregunte dándole el brazo, había decidido que sea el quien me acompañe hasta el altar.

El resto de la ceremonia paso sin pena ni gloria, con mucha gente con la que apenas había hablado alguna vez y con mi amante declarándome casada con otro.

El momento en que nos declaro casados se sintió horrible, sentía que le era infiel con mi marido. Nunca me imaginé en ese lugar. Ni sintiéndome así.

La fiesta fue igual de pesada. Bailar con los "Jefes de Casa" de las familias puras que aún quedaban se me hizo eterno. Agradezco que Scorpius me salvo de ellos; nadie le negaría nada a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Gran Bretaña.

Nadie le negaría nada, excepto él. Quien se nos acercó cuando la pista estaba lo suficientemente llena de gente y le pidió a mi hermano que nos deje unos minutos.

– No puedo creer lo que hice – le dije, solo con eso él entendió todo.

– No tienes que disculparte por nada, es lo que debía ser. ¿No? – me dijo, mientras me abrazaba. Necesitaba estar así pero lejos de ahí, de esa fiesta, solo nosotros en algún lugar.

– No, la situación debía ser otra. Y lo sabes bien, – le respondí unos minutos después, al terminar esa canción – pero soy una cobarde que no cumplió con lo que tenía que hacer.

No fui fiel a mí misma, porque para el resto cumplí con todo lo que debe ser una "Dama Sangre Pura".

Lo más triste de todo no era saberme casada con alguien que habían elegido para mí, sino saber que por mi falta de valentía el niño que llevaba dentro sería el Heredero de la familia Rosier, siendo la última posibilidad de que un niño se apellide Potter. Y que tanto él, como Al nunca lo sabrían.

 _Dos semanas después de mi boda, desde las oficinas del Ministro se envió a legislar una modificación en la Carta Magna del Ministerio de la Magia Británico, para que acepte la disolución de uniones civiles._

* * *

 **Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque, quiero creer, leiste toda la historia.**  
 **La verdad, es la primera que publicó en muchos años y salió en una noche desvelada (que se produjo, únicamente, por temor a dormirme a la mañana siguiente) como parte de otra historia que tengo en la cabeza hace varios años** **.**  
 **En fin, espero que haya gustado.  
** **Besos! Idun.**


	2. Albus POV

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes y el mundo de HP son parte de JK Rowling, mientras que todo lo desconocido es mi invención._

* * *

Era hoy el día, finalmente. El "casamiento del año" como lo había titulado la prensa había llegado y yo sabía que mis ganas de ser un public servant, justo en ese momento, eran nulas. Se casan Cedrella Mafoy con Antón Rosier; Scorpius debe estar de lo más feliz con el aprecio que tiene por el prometido de su hermana, pensé con sorna.

La ceremonia seria en la residencia de la familia del novio, tal como dictaba la tradición, ubicada en el condado de East Anglia. Supe que definitivamente no hubiese elegido estar allí cuando vi el camino de jazmines que delimitaba el ingreso al jardín donde sería la ceremonia.

–No te esperaba – me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien a mis espaldas.  
–Soy un "public servant" ¿no? – le respondí a mi amigo de toda la vida mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo.  
–Sí, pero ya sabes. Pensé que pondrías alguna excusa.  
–No sería lo correcto y lo sabes –la verdad es que quería ver a la novia al menos una vez más, podría haber buscado la manera de zafar.

Scorpius es una de las personas en las que más confió en este mundo. Somos amigos desde hace más de 30 años cuando entramos al Colegio. Si bien la vida nos había llevado por caminos distintos, seguía siendo mi mano derecha en muchas cuestiones. Sus conocimientos del ámbito empresarial inglés, incluido el muggle, me ayudaban mucho en mi trabajo diario.

En cuanto a Cedrella, hace casi cuatro años que mantenemos una relación privada. Es un asunto que nos concierne únicamente a nosotros; no a mi ex esposa, su prometido o, mucho menos, el pueblo inglés. Si bien es verdad que ella es mucho más joven que yo, no deja de parecerme la mujer más interesante que he conocido en mis 42 años de vida. Esta es una de las cosas que no hablaría nunca con nadie, incluyendo a mi amigo.

–¿Dónde está la radiante novia? Muero por verla –le dije con un interés genuino.  
–No sé si es una buena id…  
–No pasara nada, tranquilo. Quiero verla únicamente.  
–Vale, en la escalera principal subís al segundo piso, corredor izquierdo al fondo habitación a la derecha.

Seguí sus indicaciones y llegue a la habitación donde estaba la novia. Necesitaba abrazarla al menos una vez más. Era la razón por la que estaba dispuesto a exponerme a esa tortura, quería desearle toda la felicidad del mundo en su futuro matrimonio. No podía desearle nada más, y en parte era también mi culpa.

Si bien es verdad que ella fue quien no rompió ese compromiso, acordado antes de que sepa caminar siquiera, tampoco yo pude romper públicamente mi matrimonio. Estoy separado hace años de la madre de mis hijas, pero aun así nunca lo hicimos de cara a la sociedad. Lo sabía la familia, los amigos y ya.

Siempre deteste esa expresión muggle "el amor de mi vida", pero definitivamente eso es ella en mi vida.

–¡Si no sos Antón pasa! – la escuche que respondió desde dentro; cosa que claramente agradecía.  
–Agradezco no serlo, querida.  
–No te esperaba acá – me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba y cerraba la puerta en búsqueda de algo más de intimidad para poder hablar.  
–Soy el Ministro, debo ser quien oficie esto. ¿Cómo justificaría mi negativa a hacerlo? "No, pasa que Cedrella es mi novia" Igualmente pensaba venir, no podía faltar – le dije, con cuidado de no nombrar la maldita palabra; se cuánto le, nos, duele esa palabra.  
–Igualmente creo que no deberías haber venido. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor – fui más rápido y la tome entre mis brazos, el único lugar del que deseaba que nunca se fuese. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, en silencio y disfrutando el estar con el otro.

Sentí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y por la forma de caminar deduje que era su hermano mayor.

–Soy yo, no se hagan problema. Es hora – dijo arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre.  
–Si, ya bajamos – dijo ella mientras se intentaba alisar una arruga imaginaria a causa del nerviosismo, le he visto ese tic muchas veces antes, durante y después de alguna gala.  
–Voy bajando, los veo ahí – les dije dándole un abrazo rápido a ella y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a su hermano.

Camine rápido por el corredor, necesitaba alejarme de la habitación. Me guste o no, alejarme de ella.

El resto de la ceremonia intente que pase como si de cualquier otra boda de este tipo se tratase. Saludando a quienes había que saludar, bailando con quienes debía bailar.

Las semanas pasaron y decidí, después de mucho analizarlo, jugarme el todo por el todo y solicitar la renovación de la Carta Magna. Ya no por mi únicamente, sino también por ella. Necesitaba que sepa que era libre, independientemente de lo que opine la gente.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, esta versión surgió pensando en el personaje de Cedrella y como podría explotarlo. Honestamente es un personaje que me encanta.**

 **Espero que también haya gustado!**

 **Idun.**


End file.
